


Dredd's Dirty Secret

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Dredd (2012), Judge Dredd (Comics), Judge Dredd - All Media Types, Karl Urban - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, karl urban - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Dredd spends some quality time alone after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dredd's Dirty Secret

Crime never sleeps in Megacity One, but I have to. It had been a bitch of an eighteen hour shift made longer by creeps who insisted on doing things the hard way. Hey, it’s no skin off me if they wanna bleed a little before ending up in a cube. I get paid all the same.

I needed to shower, eat and come, not necessarily in that order. My apartment is cold and dark, just the way I like it. The dark is comfortable, easy, uncomplicated. My helmet is the first thing to go, the sound of it hitting the table seems loud in the empty space and I toe myself out of my boots and socks, the feel of the cold tile against my bare skin is the best thing I have felt all day. Stripping myself of the leather pants is a bit more of an ordeal as the material tends to mold itself to my body in the heat of the day. The cold, fresh air is a relief against my skin as is the feel of my own hands sliding down my ass pushing at the leather.

Look, I’m a busy man, I don’t have time for relationships; they’re messy and complicated. I like a blow job as much as the next guy, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes they are more trouble than they are worth when accompanied by a whiney young person who wants to know when they can see me again. Fuck if I know, kid and why would you want to anyway? So it’s just gonna be me tonight enjoying some quality time with myself.

The hard spray of the shower feels good on my tired body. My cock stirs to life as I start to wash the day off my skin. The bar of soap glides across my hands, covering them in lather that smells like a pine forest. I have no fucking idea what a pine forest is, but it smells fresh and after a day covered in the filth of this dirty world, the scent relaxes me. My hands wash over my chest and I can’t help but think I’m still in pretty good shape for a guy my age; just south of forty. My hands scrubs down my abs, not quite washboard anymore, but still firm enough. I skip past my aching cock and wash down my legs. I know if I start touching it now, nothing else will get clean. I make quick works of my legs, ass and back, my mind on my cock the whole time.

Of course my mind is on my cock. My free time is limited and the rest of my time is spent with criminals and junkies. It’s rare in my line of work to come across quality people and when I do, I can’t help but wonder what dirty secret they are hiding beneath the surface of their smiles. See, we all have secrets; dirty ones, clean ones, harmless ones. My soapy hands wander to my cock and balls, as I think of my own secret, the big, black secret hiding in a box under my bed. The dildo is the clean and harmless secret, the one I can live with if co-workers or the media discover it. The fact that I like pretty men to suck my cock and fuck my ass is something else entirely. That’s the dirty secret, the one I only think about when I’m in the dark; the dark of my bedroom or some back alley, my face flush against the wall as some nameless creep drills into my ass with his cock. My cock twitches in my hand at that memory and I have to tug hard on my balls to keep from spewing on the wall of the shower. I shut off the water and grab for a towel.

My cock is hard and leaking pre-come as I sit naked on the edge of my bed. I’m thinking about the box hiding beneath me and the overpowering need to reach for it is unbearable. I should be stronger than this, but I’m not. I’m a weak man, one who cannot feel complete unless a big, thick cock is fucking into my body.  “Fuck it.” I say into the empty room, my voice bouncing off the bare walls. I reach under the bed and grab the small box and rip off the top. The rubber is cold in my warm hands. That won’t do at all. I lick my lips as I warm the black rubber between my hands. My heart races at the thought of where this dildo is going once it’s warmed up to my body temperature.

Once the rubber is a little warmer I hold the fake cock up to my lips. It’s been so long, too long since they have wrapped around the real thing. I slide the rubber against my lips and moan out loud when my tongue snakes out to make contact, not bothering with technique, I suck the head into my mouth. My own hand forcing more and more of the fake meat into my mouth, triggering my gag reflex, but I don’t stop, I keep pushing and start swallowing around its girth, my other hand lightly jerking my own cock. I can’t help but think of the differences between the hot flesh in my hand and the cold rubber fucking my throat. It will have to be soon, sooner than usual when I will break down and search for another faceless partner to complete me. I’m gagging in earnest now around the black cock, can feel my own drool leaking from my lips and coating my chin. My own cock is leaking pre-come, it’s the only thing that can make me stop fucking my own throat. I pull the fake dick from my mouth, strands of saliva connecting it to my lips still as the index finger of my other hand swipes through my own fluids.

Look, since I’m being honest, I might as well tell it all. Another secret is that I love come. The flavor, its texture on my tongue, the heat of it when it splashes against my skin, the way it slips and slides from my abused ass. Yeah, I’m gonna say it now, Joe Dredd, Judge Dredd himself is a come slut. When I’m dressed for the job all people see are my name badge and my chin. Now some people may complain about the anonymity of justice, but not me. When some random guy is down on his knees sucking my cock as if his life depended on his marks, he doesn’t know who I am, that under different circumstances, I would be hauling his ass into a cube for public sex, indecency, lewd and lascivious conduct and any other charge I can make stick. All he knows in that moment is that my cock is his reason for existing and that when he’s done he has orders not to swallow, but to stand up and share my come with me. My own flavor mixed with a stranger is an elixir I can’t pass up, something I will never say no to. My cock spasms in my hand and I have to let it go entirely or ruin what is to come. I huff a breath at my play on words and reach into my drawer for the lube.

The slide of lube on my fingers sets my heart racing again. It won’t be long now, I tell myself. I coat my fingers in the cool gel and jack the black dildo, covering it with the lube. My cock twitches again as I stand and walk a few feet from the bed and slam the dildo to the floor, hearing the ‘pop’ of the suction cup engage. I give it a tug or two to make sure it is firmly secured to the floor and fall to my knees, hovering over its slicked up tip.

My right fingers are still slick with lube and I reach between my legs to brush against my hole, smearing it with a little lube, I like it rough and hard, so I don’t bother preparing my asshole for what’s to come. My hands are trembling as I lower my ass toward the tip of the big dildo and I suck in a big breath when the rubber head nudges against my pucker. I want to spend time teasing myself like this, enjoying the feel of the head against the heat of me, but I don’t have the will or the strength to do that now.  I take one more breath and slam my ass down on the cock impaling myself to the hilt. I throw my head back when I feel it graze past my sweet spot and keep yelling until it’s fully seated in my body. I give myself a minute to adjust to the girth of the cock in my ass, a minute to savor the sweet feeling of fullness and the pain. I am complete, whole again. I am whole.

I lift my ass up the length of the dildo and begin another hard descent, my yell is primal, satisfied. My pace picks up and now is the time to grab my cock in my right fist. It is hard and hot in my hand, more pre-come is free flowing from the tip and my mouth waters thinking of the load of come I will soon be feasting upon. I can feel my balls tighten and I know I’m getting close. I should slow down, stretch this out, make it last. But like I told you, I am a weak man, I need this, need to come, need it like oxygen. I can feel the come rise in my balls and I start fucking the dildo even harder, yelling louder with ever brush of rubber against prostate. My voice cracks when the rush of come breaks free from my slit to hit my stomach, but I keep yelling anyway. I can’t take my eyes off the come erupting from my body, knowing that it will soon be coating my tongue. My cock spurts a few more times and I stop moving my ass on the dildo, content for the moment to feel it filling my sore ass.

My breath is heavy, harsh as I bring my come-coated hand up to my mouth. I stare at the pearly fluid and lick my tongue out for the barest taste of it. I want to devour my hand whole, but now that the burning need to come has passed, I can take a moment to savor this. I taste like desire and sin and need and dirty things that make my now limp cock twitch. My tongue snakes out to lick up the palm of my hand, my wrecked voice moaning low in the dark and quiet room. Lips and tongue with a mind of their own begin to lick and slurp at the come coating my hand, I can’t eat it fast enough, gathering it in my mouth and rolling it around on my tongue. As I enjoy the weight and texture in my mouth, I scoop up what landed on my stomach and enjoy the stickiness of it on my fingers. Swallowing down what is in my mouth, my tongue reaches out again for the remaining come on my fingers. I suck them into my mouth and hum to myself, satisfied, happy.

I raise my ass off the dildo and collapse to the floor lying on my side feeling the burn in my ass, but also the emptiness. It is the emptiness that will send me out into the night, maybe tomorrow, to look for what has eluded me all these years. Peace, comfort, freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in the first person so you would all hear Karl Urban's voice in your head, narrating his own story like he narrated at the beginning of Dredd! You are welcome! 
> 
> I have a soft spot in my heart for Joe Dredd. The Karl Urban version of this character gives him so much depth and feeling. We see nothing of Dredd's own life in the movie and what I've read in the comics through the first 6 years of publication is that Joe is alone. He is a man who knows himself, what he stands for and what makes him tick. Men who lead lives that are so controlled on the outside usually have things they bury deep on the inside. I love the idea that Joe is strong, invincible, seemingly on the job, but when the helmet comes off, he is flawed like you and me. OR at least he thinks he's flawed. He isn't flawed in his needs and desires, but he thinks he is and that is a fault in and of itself, isn't it?
> 
> I hope you liked reading about Joe. I LOVE writing about him and trying to get into his head...He thinks a lot and it's crowded inside! 
> 
> Let me know if you want more of him, flying solo or maybe hooked up with our boys from the USS Enterprise!


End file.
